Many attempts have been made to simplify the task of copying features such as cutouts for electrical outlets, windows, stair angles, sloping ceilings and the like when preparing wallboard, paneling, floor coverings, ceiling coverings and such large, flat materials for installation.
A number of previous devices consist of adjustable members that can be arranged to form a template of a feature to be copied, and then moved to the object on which the feature is to be copied and used as a template for cutting or marking. U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,357 issued Dec. 2, 1997 to McCain for “Adjustable Template and Jig” describes a template and jig device comprising adjustable bars that can be adjusted to form a template of the feature being copied. U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,555 issued Jan. 3, 1984 to Wooten for “Device for Measuring Cuts in Wall Paneling and the Like” also describes a device having adjustable members that can be laid over the feature to be copied and adjusted to conform to it, and then placed as a template on the drywall or other object on which the feature is to be copied. U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,080 issued May 5, 1987 to Gale for “Panel Measuring and Layout Tool” describes a device comprising stacked telescoping legs which can be adjusted to form a template. U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,050 issued Jun. 3, 1952 to Emerson discloses a device having a frame and clamp, and a plurality of profile templates which can be aligned with edges of a feature to be copied, to form a template to be laid over the object on which the feature is to be copied. U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,135 issued Aug. 25, 1981 to Minozzi, Jr. for “Panel Cutting Guide” describes a device comprising a vertical rod with adjustable arms for forming a template of a feature to be copied. U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,652 issued Mar. 17, 1987 to Dickinson et al. for “Device for Installing an Article on a Vertical Surface” discloses a device for installing drapery brackets or other articles on a vertical surface comprising a frame with punches, including a retractable measuring device.
Other previous devices are devices for tracing features to be copied by providing a movable guide that is moved along the features to be copied, and that is connected to a marker that traces the outline of the feature on the object on which the feature is to be copied. U.S. Pat. No. 1,577,569 issued Mar. 23, 1926 to Donley for “Gauge and Scribing Tool discloses a measuring device having a pencil slidably mounted thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,451 issued Dec. 13, 1955 to Johnson for “Tool for Marking Tile” describes a tracer bar mounted on a guide system for tracing the outlines of stair edges and other irregular features so that tiles may be cut to fit such features. U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,665 issued Jun. 25, 1957 to Cossock for “Floor Covering Marker” discloses a device having a supported, slidable bar with a tracer on one end and a scriber on the other so that jagged edges can be reproducibly traced on an object to be cut to fit the edges. U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,747 issued Nov. 18, 1986 to Vassar for “Cutting Device and Method for Profiling Sheet Material” discloses a device shaped like a compass having a tracer leg and a scriber leg for tracing a shape to be cut.
Most of these previous devices have many moving parts that must be capable of being moved with respect to each other, and also kept fixed with respect to each other while transferring to the object on which a feature is to be copied. Each adjustment thereby becomes an occasion for possible error. Furthermore, the devices are awkward to handle and move.